She's the One
by Shura
Summary: Luke and Mara are about to Mara but Luke finds himself haunted by the vision of an unknown woman. Please review!


  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by   
Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: My first attempt at Star Wars fan fiction so somebody please   
review!  
  
SHE'S THE ONE  
  
  
Bakura. This is were it was to begin. The final victory of the dark powers: the victory   
of the dark side and the final downfall of Luke Skywalker. Oh yes, not forgetting the   
death of all his friends. They would die and the New Republic would fall and   
Skywalker would see it all and they would rule the Empire together.  
The Star Destroyer opened fire and Bakura began to burn.  
  
Star systems away on Tatooine, Luke Skywalker was looking at the ruins of what had   
once been his home. His mind went back to the last time he was here, some six years   
ago, but it seemed to him as if it was a lifetime ago. He had come with Han to discover   
the plans of Durga the Hutt, and he had come to plead with his mentor and friend Obi-  
Wan Kenobi to help Callista … to help her to re-discover her powers. Callista … Luke   
let his mind drift, thinking back to the too-brief time that they had spent together, how   
she had returned from the dead to be with him and how she had left him when she did   
not consider herself to be his equal after loosing her powers, Callista … Luke shook   
his head she was the last person he should have been thinking about. A voice startled   
him out of his thoughts. I'm coming he sent through the Force. Mara, I should have   
been thinking about Mara, Luke told himself, not Callista. Mara, the woman I love and   
the woman that I am going to marry in a few days, not the woman who left me. He   
walked briskly over to Mara.  
"Hey, come and look at this," she said.  
Luke knelt down on the stone floor and followed the direction of Mara's   
finger. She was looking at a safe, a crude, and simple safe. Or rather it looked simple.  
"I've tried to open it," said Mara ruefully, "but it's protected by a hand print   
match lock."  
"A hand print lock?" said Luke puzzled. "Uncle Owen didn't have the money   
to buy anything that fancy."  
"Maybe you Uncle Owen didn't put it there," suggested Mara.  
Luke placed his hand over the lock and with a snap it opened.  
Mara raised her eyebrows. "What's in it?"  
Luke looked inside the box. It was empty save for a small holovideo device.   
Luke switched it on. A woman in her early twenties appeared. She stood in a courtyard   
surrounded by flowers and trees. She had long flowing hair that reached down her   
back, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She was dressed simply in a plain dress that   
reached her knees.  
"Do you know her?" asked Mara, sensing Luke's confused thoughts.  
"She's my Mother," Luke replied dully, "my Mother."  
"Your Mother? How do you know?"  
A memory flashed through Luke's mind. Many years ago in Cloud City. Darth   
Vader telling him that he was his father, and when Luke denied it, Vader told him to   
search his feelings for the truth. His feeling told him that this woman was his Mother.  
His Mother. Leia's Mother. Jacen, Jaina and Anakin's Grandmother. Anakin   
Skywalker's wife.  
"I just know," he replied staring intently at the image, hoping that it would give   
him some clue as to who she was, or is.  
Mara was silent. She did not know what to feel, what to think, what to say. She   
never knew her parents; she had no family, yet she knew how important family was to   
Luke. She touched his hand and startled him out of his trance-like state.  
"Luke let's go back to Corusant. You can show the picture to Leia and some   
other people. Someone may recognise her."  
"But I thought you wanted to see where I grew up?"  
"There's not a lot to see and I've seen it all. Let's go."  
  
******  
  
A figure clad all in black walked down the shuttle ramp, black clock billowing in the   
wind. All around fires raged, houses burnt, and people cried out in pain and suffering.  
"Have you found her?"  
An aide came forward dragging a small girl.  
The capture of Malinza Thanas was complete.  
  
******  
  
The trip back to Corusant had been quite and uneventful. Too quite, Mara thought.   
Luke all but locked himself away in his cabin all journey, staring at that holovideo.   
We're supposed to be getting married next week Mara thought and all he can think   
about is another woman. Ok – she's his Mother. A Mother he has no memory of. A   
Mother who is probably dead.  
Leia was waiting for them at the landing pad. Luke rushed over to her.  
"Luke's what wrong?" asked Leia, the concern in her voice clearly evident.   
"I've felt such strong emotions from you over the past few days. What happened?"  
Silently Luke took the holo from his pocket and handed it to her. Leia looked   
at it.  
"Mother," she gasped.  
Both of them were oblivious to Mara in the background.  
  
******  
  
Star systems away a lone ship entered hyperspace – its destination, Corusant.  
  
******  
  
Mara was beginning to really dislike her future Mother-in-law. Ever since their arrival   
back on Corusant she had hardly seem Luke, much less spoken to him. He and Leia   
had spent hours pouring over that holo, running the image through databases, asking   
members of New Republic hierarchy and Senators if they recognised the woman, but   
no-one did. The wedding had been forgotten. She had been forgotten. She was   
supposed to be having the final fitting of her gown today and Leia was supposed to be   
here offering her some sisterly advice and support. Instead she was standing her alone.   
Leia, so it seemed, had forgotten about her. She was ready to go back to her apartment   
and call the wedding off when the familiar figure of Han Solo appeared.  
"Mara."  
"Han, where's Leia?" Mara snapped, her temper close to breaking point.  
"She sent me to fetch you. Mon Mothma recognises the woman in the holo and   
was about to tell Luke and Leia when I suggested that you might want to hear about   
your future Mother-in-law as well."  
Great. She "had" been forgotten about.  
Han wisely said nothing on the short trip back to his home. He understood how   
Mara must be feeling. Luke was wrapped up in the search for his Mother and not his   
forthcoming marriage. His brother-in-law had better start thinking more about his   
future wife and not his past if he wanted to be married.  
They entered the house. Leia smiled at Han, but Luke hardly acknowledged   
Mara's presence. The three Solo children sat on the floor, eyes fixed on Mon Mothma,   
the aging woman, who for many years had been the leader of the rebellion.  
"Mon Mothma! Tell me about my grandmother!" shouted little Anakin, barely   
able to conceal his excitement.  
Mon Mothma smiled. "Very well Anakin." She picked up the photo and looked   
at it again. "I can't be completely sure. It was so many years ago and I never saw her   
dressed so simply, without her ceremonial robes, but I think that this woman is Queen   
Amidala of the Naboo."  
Holy smoke thought Mara. I'm marrying into royalty.  
"Naboo?" said Han puzzled, "I've never heard of it. Where is it?"  
"Naboo is all but dead," came the reply, "it's nothing more than a lifeless hulk   
in space."  
"What do you know of Queen Amidala?" asked Leia.  
Mon Mothma paused a while, gathering her thoughts.  
"Queen Amidala was instrumental in bringing the Emperor to power," she said   
simply.  
A stunned silence fell upon the room. Luke was the first to speak.  
"Our Mother – responsible for creating the Empire?"  
"No Master Skywalker, no responsible, but she set in motion a chain of events   
which were to culminate in the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. Let me   
explain. Some fifty years ago the planet Naboo was besieged by the galactic Trade   
Federation who were seeking to blackmail the Senate into granting them more trading   
rights, They invaded Naboo but not before the Queen escaped and appealed to the   
Senate for help in liberating her planet. The Senate, bogged down by beaucracy, did   
nothing and so she moved a motion of the dismissal against the then Chancellor   
Valorum. Volorum was replaced by Palpatine, who was Naboo's planetary Senator.   
That was the first step on the road to Empire. When he became Emperor, Palpatine   
ordered the Imperial Navy to attack Naboo and not to stop firing until all life had been   
destroyed. Naboo reminded him of his humble past and he wanted no such reminder."  
There was a long silence whilst everyone in the room grappled with this news.  
"What happened to her?" Luke asked softly.  
"It was presumed that she died during the attack on Naboo."  
"Presumed? Then you don't know for sure?"  
"Nobody knows for sure what happened to her. Just that after the attack on   
Naboo she was never seen again."  
"Then she could still be alive," said Luke excitedly. There was a sparkle in his   
eyes that Mara had never seen before. A sparkle that had never been there for her.  
"Luke," said his sister, taking his hand in hers," Mother's probably dead and   
even if she isn't we don't know where to look for her. If she was alive, she would have   
found us."  
"No Leia, I'm not prepared to believe that she's dead. I've only just found her.   
I'm not willing to let her go."  
What about me? though Mara. Are you willing to let me go?  
"Think of all the things she could tell us," continued Luke, "about Father, how   
they met. We could be a family … "  
"Luke, I have my family," said Leia softly, "and you have yours." She nodded   
at Mara. Luke took a deep breath.  
"You're right. I have to look to the future now."  
  
******  
  
Luke was looking forward to spending some time with Mara before the ceremony,   
starting with a candlelight supper. Unfortunately it was not going as planned. Mara had   
said barely two words to him.  
"Mara what's wrong?"  
"You don't know. The omnipotent Jedi Master doesn't know," she said   
sarcastically. Luke sighed. Not another argument. Not now.  
"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."  
"We are supposed to be getting married in two days time and ever since you   
found that picture of your Mother I've felt that I was no longer the most important   
person in your life. I've felt like second best."  
"You will never be second-best Mara. Try to understand – I had just   
discovered an important piece of my past. A missing piece of who I was. I just wanted   
to find out everything I could about my Mother. But as Leia reminded me – you are   
my future."  
"Are you sure?" His lips moved towards her.  
"Very sure."  
The moment was broken by a mechanical voice asking Luke to report to the   
situation room. Luke sighed and flicked the comlink off.  
"You want to come with me?"  
When Luke and Mara arrived in the situation room Leia and Han were already   
there. They looked concerned. In an separate corner Mon Mothma was conversing   
intently with Admiral Ackbar and General Bel Iblis.  
"Luke," said Leia coming towards him, "something terrible has happened.   
Bakara has been attacked – the planet is in flames."  
"Bakura? Gaeriel's home?"  
"Who attacked it?" he gasped.  
"We don't know but they took a hostage – Malinza Thanas."  
Malinza! Luke's mind flashed back to that little girl he had met when he asked   
Gaeriel if he could borrow her fleet, He had promised to take care of her Mother. He   
had failed the Mother, and now the child. Leia could sense the rising panic in her   
brother.  
"The NRI is sending a team to Bakura," continued Mon Mothma, "but it looks   
as if the re-building work will take decades, if not generations.  
"Who would do such a thing?" asked Leia, "now that we have peace with the   
Empire, a new enemy turns up and one as ruthless as the Empire."  
"Malinza," whispered Luke, "what about her?"  
Leia and Mon Mothma looked at each other. Mon Mothma nodded slightly to   
Leia and withdrew. Leia went over to her brother and placed her arms around him. His   
body was stiff, unyielding.  
"What about Malinza?" he repeated.  
"Luke there's nothing we can do. We don't know who took her. When we do,   
we'll act, but until then … " she spread her arms in a gesture of futility," there's   
nothing to be done."  
Mara watched all of this with growing concern. It seemed to her as if she was   
being haunted by the ghosts of the Skywalker women. First the Mother, now the ex-  
girlfriend's kid. She twisted the ring on her finger. Luke's past seemed to be blighting   
their future together.  
"Luke let's go home," she said, "you're tired. You need to rest."  
"Mara, I just want to be alone for a little while. I'll be fine." He turned and left.   
Neither Mara nor Leia agreed with him.  
  
******  
  
A day passed. Luke and Mara had seen little of one another. Mara had spent most of   
her time with Leia at dress fittings for herself, Jainia her bridesmaid, and Jacen and   
Anakin, her pageboys. Luke stayed in his apartment. Mara wanted to go to him but   
Leia advised her against it. Now, alone in her apartment, she wished that she had   
ignored Leia's advise and gone to Luke. If she had done so she might not be plagued   
by all these doubts about the man she was going to marry. The night before her   
wedding – the most important day of her life – she was alone and unsure. Mara sighed   
and ran through some Jedi calming exercises but they did not work. She walked over   
to her dress and ran her fingers over the smooth fabric – was it too late to back out?   
She wondered. Luke had become so distant these past few days. She felt that she was   
no longer the most important person in his life, and she did not like it.  
The doorbell chimed. It's probably Leia thought Mara, worried about some   
little detail or something. Bit it wasn't Leia, it was her twin.  
"Hi."  
"Hi. Long time no see."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
Luke entered. She sat. He stood. He walked around in a circle. He sat. He got   
up again. He began to walk. He stopped. Mara sat and watched. She looked composed   
but she could hear her heart beat against her ribcage.  
"Mara," he said finally, "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry. Tell me, Skywalker, sorry for what exactly?"  
Luke sighed. Mara was not going to make this easy. She was calling him   
Skywalker again and on the eve of their wedding. But then again, he probably deserved   
it. He had spent the last few days ignoring his wife-to-be, so wrapped up was he in his   
own thoughts.  
"I'm sorry for not being with you these past few days."  
"You were thinking about other women weren't you?" she accusingly pointing   
her finger four inches from his nose.  
"Other women? C'mon Mara. My Mother and a little girl!"  
"You loved that little girl's Mother!" shouted Mara letting go her pent up   
frustrations.  
"That was a long time ago – I love you now," pleaded Luke.  
"Really?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Yes!" he cried.  
"Well how come I'm only the second choice for wife?"   
As soon as Mara spoke those words she regretted it. Luke looked shattered.  
"Luke I'm sorry," she began, "please … "  
"I'll be there tomorrow Mara. Waiting for you."  
He spun round sharply and left. Mara had some thinking to do.  
  
******  
  
Han and Leia were woken the next morning by three excited children simultaneously   
leaping on their bed.  
"Mom! Dad!" shouted Anakin, jumping up and down, "Wake up! You've got   
to get ready for the wedding!"  
"Go back to bed children," chided Leia, "it's not time to get up yet."  
"But Mom," objected Jainia, "we've got to get ready."  
"The wedding's not until this afternoon," said her Father, "if you don't get   
your rest you'll fall asleep during the ceremony."  
That seemed to persuade them and they trooped back to bed.  
"That's if there is a ceremony," said Han as Leia snuggled closer.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well if I was marrying to woman of my dreams I would be spending every   
possible moment with her, not worrying about some dead ex-girlfriend."  
"It's not that simple Han, Luke feels that he's let Gaeriel down by not taking   
care of her child."  
"I just hope he remembers who he's marrying," said Han as he went back to   
sleep.  
At the same time that Han and Leia were going to back to sleep, two people   
were waking up. Luke was worried. All he could think about Mara not turning up.   
Several floors above Mara was also thinking about what would happen if she failed to   
turn up. Did she love Luke? Yes. Did she love him enough to marry him? She was   
haapy with him. She wanted to be with him. She hoped that would be enough.  
  
******  
  
Leia was exhausted – and the wedding hadn't even begun! She had spent the morning   
running after the children – trying to persuade Anakin not to play with his pageboy   
suit, telling Jainia that she was pretty enough without any makeup and dealing with   
Han's unceasing complaints about having to wear his General's uniform. She had   
promised to help Mara get ready and should have been in her apartment twenty   
minutes ago. At least I can make sure that she actually goes to the wedding thought   
Leia.  
"Han watch the kids. I'm going to Mara's," she called.  
"Don't be long," Han shouted after her," I don't know how long I can keep   
hiding your lipstick from Jainia."  
Leia walked quickly down the corridor until she arrived at Mara's door. She   
knocked.  
"Come in!" cried Mara's voice.  
Good, she's still here though Leia. She opened the door and then everything   
went black.  
An hour later Luke arrived at the Grand Hall ready for his wedding. It was   
deserted. Not surprising he though the wedding isn't due to start for another hour. At   
least he hoped the wedding would start in an hour. He smoothed down his black tunic.   
He hoped that he was suitably dressed for a Jedi wedding. An hour to go Luke though   
I may as well find a quite corner and meditate for the next half hour. He sat down and   
closed his eyes.  
Flash! A blinding pain shot through his body. He saw Leia and Mara. They   
were in pain. He felt the Dark Side fall heavily over him. Like a blanket. He wanted to   
help them but something, someone was holding him back. Flash! The Dark Side had   
gone. He was in a garden. A woman was kneeling down and tending the flowers. He   
approached her. She turned and smiled. Flash!  
"Huh-oh, what?" he spluttered. Han was shaking him.  
"Luke! Luke! Are you okay?"  
"What? Oh Han, it's you."  
"What happened kid?" Han asked, his face filled with concern.  
"I was meditating … "  
"Meditating! Kid you were shaking and moaning like you were being torn limb   
from limb by the rancor!"  
"I had a bad dream, that's all," he said running his hand through his hair. He   
felt shaken up. What had he seen?  
"Bad dream," scoffed Han, "that was more than a bad dream. But," glancing   
down the hall, "I suggest you get over it quickly 'cos here she comes."  
Just then Luke heard the opening bars of the bridal song. He scrambled to his   
feet and tried to put the vision out of his mind. Mara was here and that was all that   
mattered. He glanced at his wife-to-be. She looked stunning. Her full length dress was   
the purest shade of white that he had ever seen and she seemed to float down the aisle   
towards him, Jace, Jainia and Anakin following her.  
"Where's Leia?" asked Han at his shoulder. "She's gonna be mad that she   
missed this."  
Luke contained staring raptly at Mara. Her face was hidden by the veil but he   
could almost feel her joy. No wait – something was wrong. The children were scared.   
Why would they be scared of Mara? That wasn't Mara. It wasn't Mara. He strode   
down the aisle.   
"Hey! Where are you going?" called Han. Luke ignored him.  
Guests gasped as the groom walked towards the bride and tore off the veil.   
Standing there, smiling back at him, was  
Callista.  
"Hello Luke," she said smiling, "nice day for a wedding. Especially ours."  
Luke's mind was in turmoil.  
"Callista – where's Mara? What have you done with her?"  
"Calm yourself Luke. Mara can't make it. I'm here instead."  
"I don't love you any more Callie. I love Mara and that's why I'm marrying   
her."  
"You don't have to torture yourself like this," Callista said taking his hand her   
hers, "I know you were only marrying Mara for companionship and for the children   
you so badly want. But now I'm here so you don't have to go through with the   
charade. You can marry me, the woman you've always loved, and our children will be   
powerful because the Force is with me!" she finished triumphantly.  
Luke couldn't cope. This was a waking nightmare.  
"Where's Mara?" he asked weakly.  
"Oh don't worry about here," said Callista taking him arm and leading him up   
the steps, "let's get married and go on our honeymoon and then … "  
She was abruptly interrupted by Luke starting to shake her roughly.  
"Don't you understand Callista?" he shouted, "I love Mara. I don't love you   
and I don't want to marry you … "  
As soon as he spoke those words Luke was thrown halfway across the room.   
He staggered to his feet and looked at the cruel leer on Callista's face.  
She was using the Dark Side.  
"Callista!" he cried in utter anguish, "what are you doing?"  
"I told you Luke. I have regained my use of the Force."  
"No Callie! You're using the Dark Side."  
"No, it's not the Dark Side," she insisted, "I am using the Force."  
"Callie please," pleaded Luke, "it's not too late. Renounce the Dark Side and I   
can help you."  
"No," she spat in anger, "you couldn't help me regain my use of the Force."   
Her eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you wouldn't … Is that it Luke? Were you afraid that   
once I regained my powers I would be a more powerful Jedi than you … Yes, that's it   
isn't is Luke?"  
Luke looked as if he had been physically beaten. Han tried to comfort her   
terrified children. The wedding guests watched the proceedings with baited breath.   
Even Threepio was silent.  
"What have you done with Mara?" Luke asked again.  
"I can see that you need persuading that you still love me Luke," said Callista,   
"I have kidnapped Mara, Leia, and that drippy daughter of that dead woman from   
Bakura. In a week's time we shall marry or I will kill them all."   
She walked towards the door. A guard tried to stop her. She pointed her finger   
at him and a bolt of electricity shot out, killing the guard.  
"See you in a week Luke. And I shall be wearing a far better dress that this   
baggy old thing. Poor Mara, never had any fashion sense did she?"  
After Callista left it seemed as I noone spoke for a lifetime. The silence was   
broken by Anakin rushing over to Luke and flinging her arms around his waist.  
"Uncle Luke!" he wailed. "What happened? Where's my Mama? Why is   
Callista hurting us?"  
Luke said nothing; did nothing. Anakin still clung to him until Han detached   
him.  
"Hey son," he said, "you go with your brother and sister. I need to talk to your   
Uncle Luke."  
His son lifted a tear-stained face to him.  
"Papa, Mama is going to be okay, isn't she?"  
"Of course," his Father replied, "you go on now."  
Han turned to his brother-in-law.  
"What are we going to do Luke?"  
Luke stared at him with haunted pale eyes.  
"I have no idea."  
  
******  
  
"I'm sure you must be wrong Artoo," said Threepio in his prissy voice, "when   
Captain Solo said that Master Luke wanted to be left alone it did not apply to us."  
Artoo chirped back a reply.  
"Of course Master Luke will be pleased to see me. In fact he should find my   
presence comforting. Ah, here we are." Threepio rapped on the door. "Master Luke,   
oh Master Luke are you there?"  
The two druids heard movement from inside the room and a few moments later   
Luke opened the door. Threepio gasped in shock. In the past hour Luke looked as if he   
had aged twenty years and was desperately in need of a month in a bacta tank.  
"Oh hello Threepio, Artoo. Come in."  
"We came to ask if there is anything we can do for you Master Luke?"  
"No. How are the children?"  
"Scared, but Captain Solo is with them. Master Luke, if you do not mind me   
asking, what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know," replied Luke, shaking his head, "I just don't." He stopped   
abruptly and his face became a mask of concentration. Artoo bleaped a question.  
"No now Artoo," said Luke.  
Hello Luke said the voice in his head.  
Who are you? he asked, confused.  
My name is Jassy. I have been asked to help you.  
A memory flashed through Luke's mind. The girl in his vision. He had   
forgotten about her.  
Luke?  
Yes, I'm still here. How can you help me? Are you a Jedi?  
Ask no questions. Your loved ones are being held prisoner on the planet   
Milac. Go there. Take only Captain Solo with you. I will contact you when you reach   
the planet. Goodbye.  
Wait – but it was too late – she was gone.  
Luke looked at Threepio. Now he had hope.  
"Go and find Han. Tell him to get the Falcon ready.  
  
******  
  
They had been in hyperspace for nearly three days now and Luke was once more   
explaining to Han that he had no idea who the mysterious girl who had contacted him   
was.  
"But she's a Jedi right?" persisted Han.  
"She didn't say she was, but I think so," patiently explained Luke.  
"And you think that she was in your vision?"  
"Yes."  
"If she's a Jedi," continued Han, "where's she been? She must know that the   
Empire is dead and that the Jedi Knights are being re-established."  
"I don't know," Luke said thoughtfully, "there was one strange thing … "  
"What, kid?"  
"I got the impression that she'd always been in my mind but that I'd never   
realised it before."  
""In your mind! So she must be powerful."  
Luke nodded.  
"Well I sure hope that she's right about this. Chewie was real mad when I told   
him that he'd have to stay behind."  
Han was interrupted by a flashing light.  
"We've arrived at Milac. Better listen for your girlfriend."  
Luke winched at that word. His mind and emotions had been in turmoil these   
past few days. He loved Mara, he was sure, but seeing Callista and remembering what   
they had once shared .. and this voice in his mind … he felt a strong connection to her   
… there was something about her …  
Luke?  
She was back. Luke breathed a sigh of relief.  
Jassy.  
Tell Captain Solo to head for the southern continent.  
Luke relayed the message.  
The southern continent is uninhabited with exception of a castle on a small   
island. Your family are there. I will make sure that Callista cannot sense you.   
Jassy? Who are you? interrupted Luke Are you a Jedi?  
Don't interrupt Luke the voice admonished. My identity is not important. Be   
warned you must not fight Callista and none of your friends must fight her either. I   
cannot help you if you do.  
I understand. Jassy …  
She was gone.  
"Luke?" said Han, "what's happening?"  
"Han. Look for a castle on an island and set us down somewhere nearby. Then   
we're going to get them."  
"What, just like that?" asked Han disbelievingly.  
"Straight in and straight out."  
"That's what you said about the Death Star," muttered Han, "what does Jassy   
say?"  
"They're being held in the dungeons. She will make sure that Callista cannot   
sense us but she says that none of us must fight Callista."  
"What!"   
"That's what she says. C'mon, let's go."  
Han landed the Falcon in a valley and threw the camoflague net over it. It took   
several hours for the two of them to reach the castle. Neither of them said much. Han   
had long ceased to regard the Force and the Jedi as a hookey religion but this Jassy   
person worried him. He didn't like relying on people he didn't trust, and he most   
defiantly didn't like relying on people whom he had never met. Luke was thinking   
about Mara and Callista, well, most of his worrying was about what to do with   
Callista. He had won his Father back from the Dark Side so he must be able to win her   
back too. Mara wouldn't be happy, he thought, but Mara would have to understand   
that a Jedi Master places others before himself.  
"Well there's the entrance."  
"So in we go."  
Side by side they entered the castle,. They walked past several guards who just   
stared blankly at them.  
"Can you sense them?" Han asked Luke. Luke shook his head.  
"No, Jassy must be blocking the Force."  
They passed some more guards and then came to a set of stairs leading down.   
"I hope this goes to the dungeons," said Luke as he began his descent.  
They went down the steps, Luke in front, holding his lightsaber. Han had   
already drawn his blaster. At the end of the steps they saw a dull light. They went   
towards it. The pale light was eminating from a small room. Inside that room were   
Leia, Mara and Malinza with their hands and feet bound each locked in a small cage.  
"Leia!" called Han, unable to conceal his delight. The three captives opened   
their eyes.  
"Han!" shouted Leia. "Oh Han, quickly get us out of here!"  
Luke's lightsaber make quick work of the cage locks and soon the three   
prisoners were free. Leia and Han fell into each other's arms. Malinza broke down into   
tears. Luke scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly, her little body racked   
with sobs, and tried to comfort her. Then he felt his sister's arms taking her from him.   
She smiled his thanks and then turned to face Mara.  
"Do you enjoy rescuing damsels in distress, Skywalker?" she asked, her hands   
on her hips.  
"I guess I do," he said smiling at her, "but I prefer to rescue you." They briefly   
embraced each other.  
"We have to get out of here," said Luke, "now."  
"What about Callista?" asked Mara.  
"We are to leave her alone," Luke replied.  
"Alone!" cried Mara, her eyes sparkling with rage. "Alone! After she   
kidnapped us! Destroyed Bakura! Held us captive!"  
"I haven't got time to explain Mara," said Luke, "just trust me."  
"You still love her don't you?" she said accusingly, "that's why."   
"This has nothing to do with Callista and I," insisted Luke, "c'mon."  
With a quick movement of her hand, Mara grabbed her lightsaber from Luke's   
belt and set off down the corridor.  
"Mara!" cried Luke. "Come back."  
"I have to destroy her Luke," came the reply.  
"You go after her," said Han, "I'll get Leia and Malinza out. Remember what   
Jassy said. No-one must fight Callista."  
Leia glanced at her husband.   
"Who's Jassy?" she asked but Han had already taken her hand and was leading   
her towards the stairs and the way out.   
Luke was running to catch up with Mara and to stop her fighting Callista. Mara   
was running to find Callista. Mara got there first.  
"Callista."  
"I see you have escaped Mara," she purred, "good. I can tell Luke that I killed   
you because you were trying to escape."  
"Luke's already here."  
"How? I have not felt his presence."  
"He came to get me Callista," smirked Mara, "and now I'm going to get you."   
She ignited her lightsaber.  
"No Mara! Don't!" cried Luke.  
"Hello lover," said Callista. "I've decided that you and me just wouldn't work   
out with Mara still around. So, I'm going to have to kill her."  
"Not if I kill you first," came Mara's reply.  
Callista lit her lightsaber and battle commenced. Both of them fought in anger.   
Luke could feel both of them reaching into the Dark Side, attempting to increase their   
powers, in order to defeat the other. The ground was beginning to tremble. Luke was   
thrown from side to side. He dare not intervene. The walls began to collapse.  
Luke! Run!  
Jassy? What should I do?  
Run!  
And for some reason which Luke could not explain when Leia later questioned   
him, Luke ran. All around him parts of the roof were collapsing, guards were fleeing in   
terror. He flung himself through the entrance to avoid a rockfall, and behind him the   
castle collapse.   
"Mara!" cried Luke. He ran back towards the fallen structure but Han pulled   
him back.  
It's too late, Luke. They are both dead.  
Why didn't you help them? He cried in anguish. Why?  
I told you I could not be held responsible for the repercussions if one of you   
fought Callista.  
Luke sank to his knees.  
"No, no, Mara," he groaned, "Mara and Callie." Leia knelt beside him. "She   
died for me," he sobbed, "she died for me."  
  
******  
  
A month later back on Corusant Luke stood on his apartment balcony watching the   
sunset. He should have been on honeymoon. Instead he was alone.  
"Hello son," said a voice behind him.  
Luke turned. "Hello Father."  
"Do not grieve," said the ghostly figure he had last seen on Endor after the   
destruction of the Death Star, "neither Mara nor Callista was meant for you."  
"But I loved them." There he had said it. He loved both of them.  
"I know. You loved them both and they, in their different ways, loved you. But   
neither of them was meant for me."  
"What do you mean, not meant for me?"  
"There is another intended for you."  
"Another? Who?"  
"You will know when you find her."  
"Where will I find her?"  
"Go home, Luke, go home." Anakin began to fade, but just before he vanished,   
Luke heard an echo, "ask Padme to forgive me."  
Luke stood motionless and Anakin disappeared.  
"Luke?" He knew that his sister was behind him.  
"Luke? Luke, what's happened? I know that something has happened. I felt it.   
Tell me Luke," she pleaded.  
"Our Father was here."  
"Our Father. What did he say?"  
"He said that I must go home."  
"Home? To Tatoine?"  
"No," Luke said shaking his head, "I can't explain it, but I have this feeling that   
he meant Naboo." He smiled at his sister. "Go and pack."  
Luke strode purposefully back into his apartment. But his Father's last words   
echoed in his ears – who was Padme?  
  
It had taken a lot of convincing. Everyone from Mon Mothma down to the curator at   
Corsucunt Central Library had told them that Naboo was a dead planet and that no-  
one lived there. Still the twins would not be swayed. So they all piled into the Falcon –   
three adults, four kids, two droids, and a wookie. During the journey to Naboo Luke   
tried to make contact with Jassy, but either he could not reach her or she was not   
answering him. Ten of them crowded into the tiny cockpit as the Falcon came out of   
hyperspace, all wanting to catch their first glimpse of Naboo.  
"They weren't wrong when they said that Naboo was dead," commented Han,   
"it's just a dead rock in space."  
Luke felt a lump in his throat. He was wrong. Father had not sent him to   
Naboo.  
"Hold on just a parsec," exclaimed Han staring at one of the gauges, "I'm   
reading life signs."  
"Life signs?"  
"Not many, but yes, life signs."  
"Can you locate them?"  
"I think so. Yes. Near the equator. Shall we go?"  
"Leia nodded at her husband. She looked over to her brother and took his   
hand. Maybe that life sign down there could tell them about their Mother. Maybe, just   
maybe, she was there.  
Han set the Falcon down in a canyon. In the distance they could see a small   
dwelling. They started walking towards it. As they got closer they could make out a   
small figure standing outside. Leia was the first to recognise her. With a joyful shriek   
of Mother she ran towards the woman and eveloped her in a tight hug. Her children   
raced after her but Luke hung back. As he got closer to the woman – his Mother – he   
realised that she was an older version of his sister. Does that mean I look like Father?   
he thought wistfully.  
"Mother, these are my children, Jacen, Jainia, and Anakin."  
Her Mother knelt to give each child a hug and a kiss. Anakin stayed in her arms   
the longest.  
"And this is my husband, Han."  
"Captain Solo, I am very pleased to meet you."  
"Please call me Han, Your Majesty" he said shaking his Mother-in-law's hand.  
"Then you must call me Amidala," she said with a smile, "and it's a pleasure to   
meet you Chewbacca." Then her eyes lit upon the druids. "Artoo-Detoo, how nice to   
see you again, and See-Threepio, although I see that you have clothes on this time."  
"You know them?" asked Jacen.  
"Of course I know them. Artoo saved my life many years ago when I fled   
Naboo after the Trade Federation invaded and Threepio was built by your grandfather   
… " her voiced trailed off, "how strange that they should end up with my son and   
daughter," she murmered.  
Luke stepped forward.  
"Hello Mother," he said, his voice shaking.  
His Mother did not move. She stared at him for what seemed to Luke like an   
eternity.  
"You look … you look just like your Father Luke," she said softly. Then she   
opened her arms and Luke fell into them.  
"Come into the house," said Amidala, after she had nearly squeezed the air   
from Luke, "I've been cooking."  
"Lucky for us," commented Han.  
"Not really. I knew you were coming."  
"You knew we were coming?" asked Leia. "How?"  
"Jassy told me," she replied.  
Jassy! Luke's head reeled. The mysterious Jassy. Was he to meet her?  
"You know Jassy?" he asked.  
"Of course I know her," said Amidala, choosing to ignore the tremble in his   
voice. "She lives here. You can meet her later if you want." She beckoned to Luke to   
join her at the head of the party. "Luke, I am sorry about Callista and Mara."  
"Did you ask Jassy to contact me?"  
"Yes, I did."  
They arrived at the small house and entered.  
"Not quite the Royal Palace," said Amidala. Luke could feel the pain in her   
voice. "But sufficient. Sit yourselves down and tuck in."  
"Grandmother do you want to hear all about the Rebellion?" shouted Anakin.  
"I already know about the Rebellion, dear," came the reply. "How?"  
"Jassy told me all about it."  
"Mother," said Luke hesitatingly, "will you tell us about you and Father and the   
Empire.  
Amidala sighed.  
"But not if it will cause you pain," he added.  
"You should know," said Amidala softly, "you have a right to know. I was   
young – only fourteen - and I had just been elected Queen of Naboo. The Trade   
Federation had blockaded the planet in an attempt to force the Senate into trade   
concessions. I later learnt that Palpatine, Naboo's own Senator, was behind the Trade   
Federation, plotting against us."  
Luke could feel the pain in her voice. He reached out and took her hand.  
"The Senate sent two jedi knights to mediate the conflict – their names were   
Qui-Gon Jinn and his young apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
"Ben Kenobi?" exclaimed an amazed Han, "you knew him when he was   
young?"  
"Everyone was young once. The Trade Federation tried to kill them, but Jedi   
are not easy to kill. The Trade Federation then invaded Naboo but Qui-Gon and Obi-  
Wan saved me and we fled the planet. We hoped to get to Corusant and persuade the   
Senate to help us. Our ship came under stack and we were saved only by Artoo's   
repair work. Our hyperdrive was damaged and we needed to make repairs. The nearest   
planet was Tatooine so we went there. I disguised myself as one of the Queen's   
handmaidens and went with Qui-Gon to find a new hyperdrive. We came to a junk   
dealer and there I met Anakin." Tears pricked her eyes. "He was just a child, the   
master's slave boy, living in the slave quarters with his Mother Shmi. He helped us to   
get the money we needed to buy a new hyperdrive. Qui-Gon sensed great Force   
potential in Ani. You see, he believed that Ani was the chosen one."  
"The chosen one?"  
"The one who would bring balance to the Force. The one created by the   
midiclorines. Qui-Gon made a bargin with Ani's master and won his freedom. When   
we arrived on Corusant, I went to the Senate to plead for my planet. But the Senate   
was too corrupt, too divided amongst rival factions. In my despair I moved a vote of   
no-confidence against the Chancellor, thereby setting Palpatine on the road to Empire.   
The Jedi Council refused Qui-Gon permission to train Ani. Yoda sensed fear in him,   
but Qui-Gon would not listen. We returned to Naboo. I was determined to liberate my   
people, or die in the attempt. We succeeded but Qui-Gon died. Before dying he made   
Obi-Wan promise to train Ani as his apprentice. Years passed, Palpatine grw more   
powerful. I should have been concerned but he persuade me that he was acting in the   
best interests of Naboo. Ani became a powerful Jedi and decided to go back to Tatoine   
and free his Mother and the other slaves. But he was too late. Ani was distraught. He   
blamed the jedi for not acting. I hoped that our marriage would help, but Ani just   
became more angrier and finally broke from Obi-Wan. He vanished during the Clone   
Wars. I later learnt that he had joined Palpatine as his apprentice. Obi-Wan went to   
persuade him to give up the dark side. They fought and Ani fell into a molten pit. Obi-  
Wan thought that he was dead, but he wasn't. He emerged as Darth Vader and set   
about killing all the Jedi. Obi-Wan and I realised that I would be Palpatine's next   
victim. I reminded him of when he was merely the Senator for Naboo. I fled to   
Alderaan and took refuge with Bail Organa. On the day that my home was destroyed   
and all my people killed I discovered that I was going to have a child, or to be more   
accurate, children. You two were born on Degobah so that Yoga could protect you   
through your first few months of life. I knew that you could not stay with me. Leia   
went to Alderaan and Obi-Wan took Luke to his brother. As for me, I kept running,   
trying to stay one step ahead of the Empire. Suddenly one day I met Obi-Wan, or   
rather, he found me. He told me to go back to Naboo. He handed me a bundle and told   
me that I would be safe. He vanished before I could unwrap the bundle. Inside was a   
little baby girl. Obi-Wan had left a letter saying that he name was Jassy and that she   
was his daughter.   
"Daughter!" exclaimed Luke. "He never said!"  
"We came back to this planet. The Empire had left nothing alive – not even a   
blade of grass. Jassy and I lived on ration bars for months, and then Jassy did   
something amazing. She was only a tiny little baby but she looked at a piece of earth   
and cleansed it with the Force. It was quite a sight to behold. We planted crops there   
and gave up the ration bars. She connected her mind with yours and told me everything   
that you were doing, so, you see, I always felt that I was with you."  
There was silence for a few moments as everyone digested all of the   
information that had been thrown at them in the last few minutes.  
"Can we meet her?" Luke finally said, breaking the silence.  
"I've been waiting for you to ask that," smiled Amidala.  
They left the little hut and walked towards the mountains. Amidala walked   
ahead with the children and the droids. Han and Chewie amimatedly discussed events   
and Leia was determined to have a few words with her twin.  
"You okay?"  
"Just a little overwhelmed by everything I guess."  
"This Jassy. Can you sense anything about her?"  
"No."  
"Neither can I. Why's that?"  
"I think that she's blocking us."  
"Why would – take a look at that!"  
They had reached the peak of the mountain and below them in a valley was a   
multitide of colours – grass, flowers, crops, trees, everywhere there was life."  
"I though that the planet was dead?"  
"Be careful," shouted their Mother, as she and the children began to walk   
down to the valley. "Jassy, where are you?"  
"Over here," came back the cry.  
Abandoning his Jedi Master's somberness, Luke began to run in the direction   
of the voice. He saw a figure tending to some planets and as he got closer he realised   
that the figure was that of a young woman in a simple jumpsuit. She looked up as he   
approached and he found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes in the   
universe.  
"Hello," he said, unsure of what else to say, "I'm Luke Skywalker."  
"And you're here to rescue me?" she said with a smile. "Jassica Kenobi. Jassy   
for short."  
The rest of the party had by now caught up with Luke.  
"Now I see why you ran so fast," said Han with a sly smile on his face, Luke   
glared at him.  
"Hi," said Jassy offering her hand to Han, "Jassica Kenobi."  
"Han Sol. You're far better looking than your old man."  
"But not as cleaver I fear," she said with a smile, "he did get you off the Death   
Start remember."  
Han was thinking of a smart reply when Amidala introduced the rest of her   
family. Jassy shook Hans with Leia, Chewie, Threepio, Artoo, and the children, but   
reserved a hug for Malinza.  
"Jassy, would you like to show our guests around?" asked Amidala.  
"Sure," she replied, taking Malinza's hand, "follow me. We began working on   
the garden about twenty-five years ago. I used the Force to cleanse a little bit of the   
soil and we began growing crops and flowers. Each year the area under cultivation   
grew. What you see now could easily support a small colony.  
"You intend to bring people back?" Leia asked her Mother.  
"If they are willing."  
"Why didn't you use the Force to cleanse the whole planet?" asked Luke.  
"Because that would defeat the object," Jassy replied.  
"What object?"  
"To create something yourself."  
Luke stole a quick glance at his companion. She and Malinza were chatting   
away like old friends. He was glad to see Malinza smiling again. She had lost her   
Mother and her home, and he had been of little help to her. He had been too busy   
wallowing in his own self-pity. Maybe Jassy would be able to help her. But Jassy, he   
sensed that she was hiding something from him. Her mental barriers were formidable,   
so he would just have to come out and ask it.  
"Is there something you're hiding from me?"  
She laughed. But Luke could tell that it was a forced laugh. He was right.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"I saw you in a vision I had a few weeks ago."  
"I see people in my visions all the time."  
"Tell me."  
Jassy did not reply. She just let go of Malinza's hand and walked away.   
Everyone stared at Luke.  
"Maybe I should go after her," he said.  
"Don't," said Amidala with authority. She knows thought Luke. "Let's go   
home. You must be hungry and tired."  
Jassy did not return for supper and the meal was generally silent, Leia and the   
children picking up on Luke's bad vibes. It was Amidala who broke the silence.  
"Why did you come looking for me?"  
"I found your picture in my old home on Tatooine. Mon Mothma recognised   
you but said that you had died during the Empire's attack on Naboo," said Luke.  
"So why did you come here if you though that I was dead?"  
Luke glanced at his sister.   
Should I tell her?  
Yes, she should know.  
"Father sent us," he replied simply. His Mother did not react.  
"Did he send a message?"  
Luke hesitated. Should he tell her about Padme? How would she react to   
knowing that not only had her husband become the most evil man in the galaxy, but the   
she had been supplanted in his affections by another?  
"Yes, by not to you," he finally admitted.  
"To whom?"  
"Padme, someone called Padme." Amidala fists clenched.  
"What was the message?"  
"He asked Padme to forgive him."  
Upon hearing this Amidala burst into tears.  
"Padme was my middle name," she explains between sobs, "Ani always called   
me Padame."  
Leia went to comfort her but she refused any help.  
"I want to be alone for a little while."  
Amidala's exit was almost simultaneous with Jassy's entrance.  
"It's getting dark," she commented, "are you staying here tonight or will you   
return to your ship?"  
"Do you have room for us all?" asked Han, "or is this house bigger than I   
thought?"  
"It would be a squash," Jassy admitted.  
"We'll stay in the Flacon, thanks," said Leia getting up, "come on children,   
time for bed."  
"Please Leia I would like to stay," said Malinza. Leia did not like the idea of   
leaving her alone but she had been suffering from terrible nightmares and disturbing   
everyone.  
"I'll stay too Leia," offered Luke.  
"Okay," she relented. "See you in the morning." Everyone except Luke,   
Malinza, and Jassy trooped back to the Falcon, but before she left Leia drew Jassy to   
one side and explained about Malinza's nightmares. Jassy told her not to worry. Leia   
found the younger woman's aura of calm disturbing. Maybe it's because she's so   
strong in the Force yet she has been living in such isolation, she thought.  
Back in the house Jassy and Luke were clearly ill at ease with each other. Luke   
was hoping that they could talk and he could find out what was troubling her but he   
had no idea where to begin.  
"Do you mind sleeping on the couch Luke?" asked Jassy. "It's all the room we   
have. Malinza can stay in my room." Luke nodded his assent.   
I wish I was in her room came unbidden into his mind. STOP! He told himself.   
Remember Mara. But that was the problem. He couldn't remember Mara. She was   
fading from his memory. He no longer missed her.  
"Will you tell me a story?" asked Malinza.  
"Of course I will," smiled Jassy.   
Her smile – it's beauty personified.  
Malinza nestled herself into Jassy's lap as the Jedi began to tell her a story of a   
famous jedi warrior generations ago who had defeated the evil Sith lord Darth Badd.   
Luke found himself being lulled into a sense of peace and tranquillity that he had never   
experienced before.  
"Luke! Luke!"  
His eyes snapped open. Jassy was shaking him gently.  
"I see my story sent you to sleep."  
"No, no, it's just that … "  
"Malinza wanted to say good night to you before I put her to bed."  
Luke glanced over at the little girl. She seems so happy here. I couldn't make   
her happy. What am I going to do with her? She's my responsibility but I could never   
care for a child. Leia would look after her, I know, but she needs someone's   
undivided attention.   
"Luke!"  
"Sorry. Goodnight Malinza."  
"Goodnight Luke."  
Damn! Now it seems like he was ignoring her. Frustrated and angry with   
himself Luke began to wander around the house. It was a simple dwelling – no signs of   
technology. Not the home of a Queen. He noticed a little door and wondered if it was   
his Mother's room. He tapped gently on the door and after a few seconds heard her   
voice bidding him to enter. Amidala's face was tear-stained, but she looked happy. She   
held out her hands to Luke.  
"You don't know what your Father's message means to me Luke. It's as if the   
circle is now complete." They both sat in silence for a few moments, each recalling the   
man they had known as Anakin Skywalker.  
"Mother, I have to ask you something. It's about Jassy. I saw her in a vision. I   
got the feeling that she was important in some way but I can't talk to her. It's as if   
she's deliberately avoiding me. Why?"  
"Shouldn't you be asking Jassy?"  
"I've tried. But she won't talk to me."  
"No, I don't suppose she'd want to tell you."  
"Tell me what?"  
"That's she's your wife."  
"My wife! No, you can't mean that!" said an amazed and truly shocked Luke.  
"Well, your future wife to be exact."  
"Future wife?" Luke was now totally bemused.  
"There is a Jedi prophesy that one day the Jedi will cease to exist, but before   
them the last of the Jedi would rid the universe of evil. Jassy is the Mother of the last   
of the Jedi, and you the Father."  
Luke opened his mouth, but no words would come out. The a voice behind him   
said,  
"You promised me that you would not tell him Amidala."  
Jassy stood in the doorway.  
"I thought … " began Amidala.  
"No, Amidala, you didn't think."  
With those final words Jassy left. She had not said a single word to Luke.  
  
******  
  
Luke was plagued by nightmares all night, terrible nightmares. Mara was calling out   
for him. He tried to get to her, but something, someone as holding him back. He   
turned and saw that it was Jassy. Mara was dying in pain. He woke suddenly in shock   
to find Jassy kneeling by the couch.  
"Drink this," she said, handing him a glass of water. He eagerly gulped down   
the drink before collapsing back onto the pillows.  
"I thought that Leia said that Malinza was the one who had nightmares," Jassy   
commented dryly. "It was Mara in your dreams, wasn't it?"  
Luke gave her a dirty look. "You been in my mind?"  
"No, just a good guess."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes – neither willing to betray their feelings.   
The silence was finally broken by Jassy's suggestion that they wake Malinza and go   
and watch the sunrise. Luke assented. But as he dressed a question plagued him – was   
Mar calling to him from beyond the grave?  
The three of them left the house and walked towards the valley of flowers.   
Malinza chatted happily to Jassy.   
She's a different girl with Jassy thought Luke. Happy, after all the pain that   
she's been through. Maybe Jassy could work that kind of magic on me.  
Together they watched the sun rise – Malinza in Jassy's arms and Luke   
wondering what it would be like to be held in those arms. Then they turned and walked   
back to the house.  
"Tell me about my Father," Jassy suddenly said, "what was he like?"  
"Ben? He was kind, patient, wise … He gave his life for me."  
"I know."  
They walked on further in silence.  
"If you knew about me, about the Rebellion, why did not never contact me and   
ask me to rescue you?"  
"Firstly, I don't think that Amidala could have coped with the knowledge that   
her husband and children wanted to kill each other, secondly the Rebellion won   
without my help, and thirdly I don't need to be rescued by anyone Luke Skywalker."  
"And fourthly there's the marriage thing," finished Luke. Jassy stopped.   
Paused.  
"Yes, the marriage thing."  
"Malinza, why don't you run on ahead to the Falcon and see if the other s are   
up yet?" suggested Luke. Malinza skipped off towards the Flacon and Luke pulled   
Jassy down onto a nearby rock.  
"You owe me an explanation."  
"Amidala explained everything last night."  
"There must be more to it," insisted Luke, "are you saying that the rest of my   
life has been decided by a phrosphersy?"  
"Yes." Jassy's eyes flashed. "Just life my life has been dominated by that   
prophesy. Sent here, away from my Father. Unable to join the Rebellion and defeat the   
Empire and stranded here, simply because I am to be the Mother of the last of the Jedi,   
and I don't even get a say in who the Father is!" She paused briefly before continuing,   
eager to say the words that had been pent up in her for so long. "Seeing you with your   
women, with Gaeriel, Calista, Anhankh, and Mara, seeing you with them when you   
should have been with me. Knowing that you didn't love them, that you just wanted   
companionship and a family like your sister. You were so desperate that you were   
willing to accept second-best, and that's all there is to it!" She stormed off and Luke   
felt emotionally destroyed.  
For the next few days Jassy and Luke studiously avoided each other. Leia and   
Amidala talked about the Old Republic and the times before the twins were born. Jassy   
and the children played in the valley amongst the flowers. She taught them about the   
Force. It was clear to Luke that no only was she remarkably powerful, perhaps more   
powerful than him, but also that she loved children and would make a wonderful   
Mother. Luke was torn – Mara and her death was still in his mind, yet he wanted to be   
with Jassy, spend time with her, get to know her, but she had placed barriers around   
herself and would let no-one through.  
The day of departure finally came. Amidala refused Leia's offer of a home on   
Corusant, determined to stay and rebuild her planet. She did, however, ask Leia to   
contact various Naboo groups and tell them about what she had seen and that their   
Queen hoped, one day, to bring them home. Leia, Han, Chewie, the driods, and the   
children said their goodbyes. Only Luke was left. He hugged his Mother.  
"Don't be a stranger," she warned.  
"I won't." He then turned to Jassy. "There's something I want to ask you …   
Will you come to the Jedi Academy with me? You would be a great help teaching …"  
"No," she interrupted softly, "this is my home. My destiny lies elsewhere."  
Just then Luke heard an echo – Her destiny lies with you Luke.  
"Well then," he replied slowly, "it seems that my destiny lies elsewhere too, and   
after all, this is my home too."  
Jassy smiled and at that moment Luke knew that their destinies were   
intertwined.  
"Your Majesty!" called Luke.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I stay and apply for citizenship?"  
"Of course."  
Luke then ran to his sister and explained that he would be staying on Naboo.  
"Staying!" she exclaimed. "What about the Academy?"  
"Put Kyp in charge."  
"And Malinza?"  
"She'll be fine her too."  
"Has this got something to do with Jassy?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well … You do have a transmitter on your X-wing don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Then we'll expect a call at least once a week."  
"I promise. Love you Leia."  
"Love you Luke."  
"The siblings embraced and walked in opposite directions. Four stood and   
watched as the Falcon took off and slowly disappeared. Luke offered his hand Jassy   
and they walked back to the house.   



End file.
